Missing Scenes
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: A collection of short ficlets that focus on scenes that are missing from the books.
1. Return

I always wondered how Jon and Alanna managed to get back into Persopolis after the Black City without Alanna getting discovered – considering the only thing she is wearing is Jon's tunic and her belt, and they are coming back in daylight… so this is my attempt at explaining it.

* * *

Alanna opened her eyes in the early dawn light, looking up to see the sky tinged with orange and pink. Rolling over, she discovered in horror that she had snuggled up against the Prince overnight. She sat up and shuffled away quickly to lean against the palm tree above them – she couldn't have Jon waking up and getting the wrong idea. She glanced down to her folded hands on her stomach – and noticed her breasts.

"Gods, no!" She cursed and leapt to her feet, beginning to pace. "This can't be happening to me."

"Alan-" began Jon, causing her to whirl around. He suddenly noticed the shape of her body under his tunic and flushed. "Alanna-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just – "

"What's wrong?"

Alanna flushed. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Jon stretched and stood up. "I'm awake now. Besides, we need to start heading back."

"Now?"

"I thought it's best for us to get an early start."

"But we can't – I…" Alanna fell silent.

Jon studied her face carefully. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Alanna turned bright red and looked at the ground before speaking in a voice barely audible. "I've nothing to bind my breasts with."

Jon's face turned red to match Alanna's. "Oh…well, maybe no-one will notice."

"Of course they will," she snapped. She put her hands on her hips, embarrassment forgotten. "And then I'm left to explain how 'Alan' managed to go to the Black City and grow a pair of breasts!"

Jon's face lit up. "That's it! We can say the Ysandir did it!"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that anyone would be thick enough to believe that?"

"Gary would."

"Even if they did all believe that, which they won't, they'll all be wanting to see them!"

"Would that be so bad?"

Alanna glared daggers at him. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

Jon fell silent as Alanna resumed her pacing.

After what felt like an eternity, Jon ventured "We could try using my shirt."

Alanna paused to think. "It wouldn't work too well. Besides, they're going to ask where your shirt went."

"We'll tell them it met the same fate as the rest of your clothes…which is what? We can't say that the Ysandir vanished them for fun."

Alanna bit her lip. "I suppose we could say that they caught on fire from one of the spells."

"Then we can say that the same happened to my shirt."

"It'll be bulky and lumpy though. Besides, you're the Crown Prince. I should be going completely bare just so that you can be fully clothed."

"That's one of the silliest things I've ever heard." He furrowed his brow in thought. "What about the saddlecloths?"

"And have it look like I _ate_ the Black City?"

"I suppose they are rather bulky… our belts would work though, wouldn't they?"

Alanna looked thoughtful. "I suppose they're worth a try, at least."

Jon removed his belt, tossing his scabbard onto the sand, and tucking his belt-purse into his pocket before laying his belt out flat on the sand. Alanna placed her belt into the hand he had outstretched, and he laid it next to his, with the buckle facing the other way.

"You'll need to fasten the buckles at the sides, so that your arms can hide them." He grinned at her. "Besides, that's where the tunic is the most baggy." Next, he drew his sword and slashed several leaves off the palm tree above them. He carefully wound the long leaves tightly around the two belts, binding them together, and softening the leather edges.

"I think this should hold it." He flushed. "Um…can you manage by yourself?"

Alanna crossed her arms. "Of course."

"I'll wait behind the tree then."

"Turn your back and keep a look out. And don't you dare watch me." She watched him carefully to make sure he was behind the tree before stripping the tunic off and picking up the belts.

Ten minutes later, the air was filled with curses.

"Is it not working?" asked Jonathan tentatively.

"I can't get it tight enough to do up without the leaves coming undone."

"I could help you –"

"Don't you _dare _move so much as an inch from behind that tree," she warned.

"I'm not going to – yet. Now listen to me. First, pick up my tunic and wrap it around your waist."

Alanna did as he said, tucking the edges in firmly to make sure it was secure. "Done."

He took his shirt off, holding it out behind him. "Take this now, I'm looking the other way."

Alanna turned and saw the shirt. "You better be looking the other way," she told him before walking over and taking it.

"I told you I was," he said in mock hurt. "What kind of a man do you think I am? Now, hold the belts in place over your chest, and hold the shirt on top to cover yourself. And turn your back."

Alanna obeyed, taking a deep breath to fight away her embarrassment before speaking. "I'm ready."

She heard soft footfalls on the sand behind her, before his hands took one of the belts and, looping it behind her back, began to fasten it under her arm.

"This is so humiliating," she complained.

"It needs to be done," he told her. "It's not like I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

She snorted. "I should think not."

"Besides, I've already seen you naked anyway."

Her blush reached the back of her neck. "Don't you ever, _ever_ refer to that again."

"But when you become a famous warrior maiden, everyone's going to ask how I found out."

Alanna groaned. "Let's just focus on me not getting discovered now."

"Is it tight enough?"

"No. It needs to be lots tighter."

"Now?"

"Tighter…there."

Jon fastened it, and pulled the other one tight, causing Alanna to gasp.

"I'm hurting you."

"No…it always hurts." She took a quick peek under the shirt. "That's it."

Jon gently fastened the buckle, and spun her around to face him. "It _always_ hurts?"

"Well, yes…they're not meant to be bound flat, you know."

"I know…" The look on his face was one of admiration. "I just never thought about how much you went through to do all of this."

Alanna shook her head at such obvious silliness. "Get back behind the tree, I need to put the tunic on properly."

* * *

When she was done she walked around the tree again and held the shirt out to Jon. "Um…thanks," she managed awkwardly, suddenly shy as she noticed Jon's stare. "What?"

"You look just like Alan again."

"Don't be daft – I'm still Alan…it's just that now you know something more about Alan. It's really just like finding out my favourite colour or something."

Jon laughed. "If you say so. Looks like it's time to face the wrath of Lord Martin." He strode to his horse and mounted up.

"You go ahead," Alanna told him. "I'd rather be alone if I'm mounting up only wearing this."

* * *

Galloping hoofbeats announced Alanna as she caught up. "You keep at least half a length in front, and don't turn around," she called. "And we're going to have to dismount before we enter the gates."

"Is there something else wrong now?"

"Let's just say that this tunic isn't quite so modest when I'm seated on a horse."

"Oh."

* * *

The rest of the journey passed in silence, until they reached the gates. There they found a group of ten guards that had been assigned to watch for their return. Groups of guards were posted on every entrance to the city that they could see.

"I guess they noticed we were gone then," whispered Jonathan as they were escorted to Lord Martin's study.

Alanna snorted. "Now there's an intelligent observation."

Jon drew himself up before they entered the room, suddenly gathering the same authoritative air that he had possessed on Alanna's first day in the palace. "Lord Martin, Sir Myles, Uncle," he began upon entering, before they could get a word in. "I am most terribly sorry for any worry that I may have caused you. He launched into the tale of what had happened, leaving out, of course, the discovery of Alanna's true sex.

Alanna stood silently behind the prince, hands folded behind her back, and studied the three adults carefully. Lord Martin looked annoyed, although she wasn't sure if that was any different to usual. The Duke looked exhausted. Alanna suspected that he hadn't slept at all the previous night, and felt a twinge of guilt – after all, the duke was in charge of protecting the heir to the throne, who had disappeared without warning in the middle of the night. Myles, she noted with interest, was merely showing avid interest in Jon's story.

"It was all my idea, Uncle. I would have gone whether or not Alan had accompanied me, and I was lucky that he did. I owe my life to him."

Duke Gareth sighed and rubbed his temples. "Boys…"

"Gareth." Myles leaned over to the Duke. "I can see that you're tired. Perhaps it would be easier if I lectured the boys in the rules and the Code that they have broken."

The Duke looked surprised. "Thank you, Myles. If you are sure you do not mind, we will take our leave." The two men began to exit the room as Myles began his lecture.

"Prince Jonathan, Alan, I am sure you are both aware that you have broken many rules of our Code of Chivalry, and the punishments that come as a consequence to these actions…" he trailed off once he was sure that the Duke was out of hearing, and poured himself a brandy. "So what did these Ysandir look like?"

Jon laughed while Alanna tried and failed to cover up her yawn. Myles noticed and grinned. "Another time then. Off to bed with you both." He drew back one of the wall hangings to reveal a secret passageway, and passed them each a candle. He picked up his glass of brandy and grinned. "And you've both got punishment duty with me for one bell every night for the next week."

"But sir." Alanna yawned again. "It'll take longer than that to discuss the Ysandir, and their history, and the spells they used and their relationship to the Old Ones, and the myths about the Black City and the history of Persopolis and-"

"A fortnight then," chuckled Myles. "I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Now go."


	2. Artistic Talent

In Lioness Rampant, Alanna caught Jon with a drawing he'd done of Thayet…what would happen if she found it later? Set five years after Lioness Rampant.

* * *

Thayet dumped another pile of papers on the floor next to her and began to sort through them. "He said the report would be in one of these chests," she remarked. "We should find it soon."

"He should be looking for it himself," grumbled Alanna, who was sorting through another chest with Buri. "It's his own fault for being disorganised."

Buri laughed. "Yes, but then he'd send you to take the Maren ambassadors on a tour of the palace instead."

Alanna scowled and dumped another pile of papers on the ground.

Thayet picked up a loose sheet of paper. It looked like a sketch of a woman, with dark hair and a bony nose. "What's this?" she asked the others.

Buri leaned over and snorted. "It has your name written underneath it."

Thayet looked. "But it doesn't look anything like me!" She fingered her strongly arched nose. "My nose doesn't look like that, does it?"

Alanna shuffled over to where they were, leaning her head on Thayet's shoulder to have a look. "I forgot about that drawing!" She grinned. "Let's just say that Jon's not the most…accurate when it comes to art."

Thayet gaped. "_Jon_ drew this? How did you know about it?"

"Believe it or not, he was in the middle of proposing to me again. I turned him down, again, and then I saw this among his pile of papers. Turns out he was just double checking that the way was clear to pursue you, although he did offer to marry me anyway if I wanted." She snorted. "I always said it was lucky that one of us had some sense."

Buri interrupted them. "It looks like there's something on the back."

Thayet flipped it over, and they saw a poem.

Alanna blinked. "Well, I didn't know about _that_. Go on, read it out."

_"Princess Thayet of Sarain,_

_You make me feel like dancing in the rain,_

_And my heart would feel such pain,_

_If your love I could not gain."_

Thayet finished reading and paused, not knowing what to say.

Buri began to giggle. "Horse Lords, that was _awful_!"

Alanna was grinning. "Jon's not the most artistically talented of people." She suddenly sat bolt upright. "Did I ever show you two what he wrote when I was his squire?"

They looked puzzled. "No."

"Wait right here, I'll be back." Alanna disappeared out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alanna reappeared, smirking, with a wad of papers in her hand. She settled herself down next to the others, and held up a crumpled piece of paper. "I found this on his desk while I was tidying it for him…you wouldn't believe how messy and disorganised he was."

Thayet glanced at the stacks of papers around the room. "I think I would."

Buri laughed. "Okay, read it out then."

Alanna glanced at Thayet. "Um, he wrote this while we were sleeping together, so…"

Thayet grinned. "Let me guess, it mentions certain body parts?"

Alanna blushed and nodded. "I won't read it out if you don't want me to…"

Thayet rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. I didn't even know either of you then."

"Stop stalling – hurry up and read it!" urged Buri.

Alanna grinned. "I warn you – it's even worse than Thayet's poem…

_Alanna, Alanna,_

_You make my manhood swell like a banana,_

_You dress up like Alan,_

_Yet you have breasts like __rockmelons_

_Alanna of Trebond,_

_Of you I am fond_

_My joy I would barely be able to restrain,_

_If I were your love to gain."_

It was Thayet who broke the silence. "Well, the last four lines were quite sweet."

Buri was laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alanna snorted. "Let's just say I'm not surprised he crumpled it up."

"Crumpled what up?" asked Jon from the doorway.

Alanna attempted to hide the paper amongst another stack, but Jon snatched it off her. He read it, slowly blushing bright red while the women laughed.

"You told me Faithful ate it," he accused.

"You must be thinking of something else," she told him. "That one was sitting on your desk, and it was addressed to me, so…"

He blushed even further. "So you don't have the ones about-"

"About what?"

He shook his head.

Alanna smiled innocently. "Well, I don't know exactly what you mean since you won't tell me, but perhaps they were the ones that Faithful ate."

"Oh," he said. "Right…I'll uh, leave you to it then." He left, shutting the door behind him.

The three women burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he fell for that _again_!" chortled Alanna.

Buri snorted. "I'm just thankful he never wrote a poem about me!"

Thayet was grinning. "So where are these other poems that Faithful supposedly ate?"

Alanna produced the pile from behind her back and began to read.

"_Delia, Delia,_

_You__r beauty__ make__s me feel__ youthful,_

_Like a __small __child,_

_But less __wailier__."_


	3. After the duel

_Takes place immediately after Alanna killed Duke Roger._

Alanna swayed over the Duke's body, blinking to clear her vision as the court stared. Her hands lost their grip on Lightning, the sword falling to the floor with a clang that reverberated around the deadly silent Throne Room. It was Jon that came into action first. Nimbly jumping over the small rail that separated the seats from the floor where Alanna had fought, he came to stand beside her. Alanna turned to smile grimly up at him, and staggered slightly.

"You're half dead on your feet," he told her, putting his arms around her.

She leaned against his chest gratefully. "The whole court can see us," she murmured.

"I know," he answered, his voice rumbling in his chest. "But none of them are even watching any more. They're all too busy talking about you." Alanna heard the hum of voices in the background.

Thom approached them on the court, and bent forward to whisper in Alanna's ear. "I hope you do realise you're making the ah…nature of your relationship with the prince quite obvious by snuggling up to him like that."

Alanna gave a slight scowl. "I'm not snuggling!" she snapped at him.

Thom merely laughed and grinned impishly in reply. "And I'll have you know, if it wasn't for the unforeseen circumstances, I would be most unhappy with my little sister showing that much skin to the entire court. I do have a reputation to maintain, you know."

Alanna blushed and rolled her eyes.

Thom saw the tiredness beginning to take over on her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "It's all over now, Alanna. You don't have to worry anymore." She gave a brief, wavering smile. "I'm proud of you," he added.

Alanna burst into tears.

"Hey, it's alright Alanna," spoke Jon softly. "She's just overtired," he added to Thom. He turned her towards him, into his chest away from everyone else. People were beginning to leave the Throne Room now, clustered in groups and discussing animatedly about the Duke's death and Alanna's exposure. Jon also noticed a cluster of their friends standing a short distance away, watching them and looking like they were about to come over. Dukes Gareth and Baird were also striding towards them from the direction of their Majesties. "We need to get you to bed," declared Jonathan.

Thom stepped forward. "I agree," he told her, gently wiping the tears from her face. "As your older brother- marginally older," he added as she opened her mouth "- I order you to get some sleep." He touched his fingers softly to her face, vanishing the redness and puffiness of her eyes with his Gift. He kissed her cheek again. "Goodnight," he told her. "I'll leave you in your Prince's capable hands." He picked up her bloody sword from the floor, vanishing the blood with his Gift, before sliding it back into its sheath on her belt. Jon grinned at him, shifting so that his arm was around Alanna's shoulders.

"Let's go," he told her.

Before they had taken more than a couple of steps past the attendants moving Duke Roger's body, Duke Gareth and Duke Baird had reached them.

Alanna looked at the ground, unwilling to meet their eyes, and Jon took control.

"Uncle, I'm sure that you're wanting to talk to Alanna, but she needs to get to bed. She's had a long and tiring day, and she's exhausted." Jon noticed Duke Baird's fingers twitching slightly, as if he was having trouble restraining them from checking Alanna for injuries with his Gift. "Nothing serious," Jon informed him with a slight smile. "What she needs most now is sleep."

Duke Baird nodded his head as Jon continued to guide Alanna towards the door. Their friends were in a group just before the door, waiting. Jon stopped as they all congratulated her. She gave a weak smile at them all: the heavily cloaked George, Myles, Coram, Gary, Raoul – she blushed and looked at the floor, 

suddenly awkward as she remembered that Raoul was the only one of her close friends that hadn't known about her secret.

Jon was evidently thinking the same thing, as he hurriedly announced that she needed her sleep, and began to move her towards the doors again.

The corridors and people passed in a blur and a daze for Alanna, and she was surprised to find them in front of her room. Jon let them in, locking the door behind them.

Jon sat her down on her bed and looked around, frowning, for a nightshirt. About to ask Alanna, he realised that he had no idea where one would be, especially as most of the time Alanna slept bare next to him anyway. "Wait here," he told her, as he disappeared through to his rooms and came back with an old tunic of his, throwing it onto the bed. He helped her to stand up again. "I'm going to undress you for bed, okay?"

She blinked at him and nodded.

Jon gently untucked the edges of her torn shirt from her breeches, and slid it down her arms. Next he slid her belt from around her hips, before gently unbuttoning her breeches and sliding them down. He knelt down and carefully helped her step out of them, leaving her standing in just her loincloth. "Arms up," he instructed. She obeyed, and he slid his tunic over her head, and pulled it down around her. He kissed her on the forehead. "And now into bed," he told her pulling the covers back on her bed.

She obediently climbed in and lay down, looking up at him. He pulled the covers up over her, about to tuck them in around her, when she said softly "Jon…"

He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading in them. "It's…" He trailed off. It seemed petty and selfish to tell her that it was too early and he wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

He quickly stripped off his shirt and breeches and climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here," he told her.

She smiled tiredly and yawned against his shoulder. "Thank-you, Jon."

"It's alright." He kissed her hair. "Now I royally order you to go to sleep." He looked back down at her and grinned as he realised that she already had.


	4. Monthlies

Takes place about two weeks after Alanna and Jon first start sleeping together.

"I just don't want to," Alanna snapped. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, because there obviously is some sort of a reason that you're not telling me."

"There doesn't have to be a reason. I just don't want to sleep with you tonight."

"I'm not trying to make you!" the prince shouted in frustration. He seemed to remember that the palace walls weren't a mile thick and lowered his voice. "Everything has been fine for the last two weeks until last night. I figured that it's perfectly reasonable that you might want some time alone or get some more sleep, so I left you alone. And now I find that tonight you're going to completely ignore me again."

"You're making it sound like I have a duty to sleep with you."

"I never said that! I just want you to tell me why."

"I don't have to tell you anything." She glared up at him.

His patience disappeared. "I could make you tell me."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she was momentarily lost for words. "You're going to pull the royalty card?" she asked furiously. "Why don't you just order me to get on the bed and spread my legs for you while I'm at it?" She stormed back through into her rooms, slamming the connecting door behind her.

"Well, well, it's Jonny," came a voice from over Jonathan's shoulder. George slid into the seat next to him. "I thought I saw you come in. Why the glum look?"

Jon shrugged and looked down at the tankard of ale he was holding. "I just needed to get away for a while."

"Let me guess," said George. "Lady troubles." Jon hesitated, then nodded. "Something to do with whichever lady you've been bedding most recently," George continued. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Would I be wrong in guessing that a certain little redheaded lady is involved?"

Jon looked up at him in surprise, and George gave him a cheeky grin. "I thought so. How about we go somewhere a little more private for a chat?"

George shut the door to his room and Jonathan sent his Gift into the corners, letting it spread over the walls and block anyone from listening.

"How did you know?" the prince asked finally.

The king of thieves shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Jon opened his mouth, then shut it again. The two men watched each other silently, sizing each other up. "We're friends too, are we not?" George asked. Jon gave a cautious nod. "Good," replied George. "Then we'll leave my feelin's for her out of this, and we'll talk as friends." Jon nodded curtly, and sat down in the seat that George indicated.

George settled himself on the bed. "So what's the matter?"

The prince frowned. "She's just been really standoffish these last couple of days, and she won' t tell me why. Everything was fine before that."

George frowned. "How long have you been sleeping together?"

Jon fought down a blush. "Two weeks."

"And she's being snappish and grumpy?"

"Well, more so than usual."

George gave a chuckle. "You did make sure she was wearing a pregnancy charm?"

Jon nodded. "We've both been careful about it. Now that I think about it though, she has been a little paler than usual and less energetic these last couple of days. You don't think she's got something wrong with her, do you?"

"I'm no healer," replied George, a slight frown on his face. "Are you sure it's not just her monthlies?"

"Her whats?"

"You know, her monthlies. A woman's monthly bleedings."

"She's bleeding?" Jon asked concerned. "Do you think I should find her a healer?"

George was staring at him. "You don't know what a woman's monthly bleedings are, do you?" he asked, surprised.

Five minutes later, it was the prince staring at the other man in shock. "You mean she bleeds, and it's entirely normal and there's nothing to worry about?"

George nodded. "I just can't believe you hadn't heard about them before at all." He grinned, teasing the prince. "Especially when you have such a reputation with the ladies."

Jon shrugged. "The court ladies all turn cold and move on as soon as they realise I don't want to marry them anyway. I never had a reason to suspect something else."

George watched him, suddenly feeling a little sorry for the younger man. Although he himself was poor, crooked and considered by many to be the scum of the earth, at least he wasn't toyed with by women and left confused and alone. "Alanna's not like them," he said. "She's not the sort to manipulate and play nasty games."

"So you think I should talk to her and ask about these monthlies?"

"Yes. And if you're certain it's not that, then you should think about getting her to a healer. I'd be happy to take her to ma. And don't forget to apologise to her."

"Me, apologise? It's her that's being stubborn."

"And she thinks it's you that's bein' controlling. Don't forget that this hidin' business is tough on her."

"I know." Jon stood up. "Thank you. I really appreciate being able to talk to you about it."

George clapped him on the shoulder. "No worries. Just make sure you come back to me if you think there's something really wrong with her."

Jon nodded. "Thank you. I will."

He knocked on the connecting door, and hearing no answer, cautiously pushed the door open. She sat on her bed, polishing her boots and deliberately ignoring him.

"I'd have knocked again, I just thought that you might be asleep already," he said awkwardly. "I know it's getting late."

"If you've come to try and convince me to sleep with you, you might as well leave now. I'm not going to."

"I know. It's just that…well, I'm worried about you, you've been acting so differently. And I just want to make sure that you're alright, that's all. And well, do you have your monthlies?" he blurted out. She looked up in shock, speechless. "Because if you do," he continued, "I just want you to let me know so that I know that there's nothing to worry about."

Boots set aside, she folded her arms, bit her lip, fixed her eyes on the floor, and nodded.

Jon sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for not being very understanding before."

"I'm sorry for not telling you before. I was just…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Embarrassed about it." She let out a sigh. "Being a girl gets confusing."

"So does being a boy," Jon pointed out.

"And lucky me gets both lots."

"I know," he told her, and held her tighter. "You know, if you want to, we can still be together while you have your monthlies."

"That's disgusting."

"I don't mean sex. I'm not sleeping with you just because you're convenient, you know. I mean that I enjoy your company and that even though we can't make love while you have your monthlies, we can still sleep in the same bed."

"Won't you find that boring?" she asked hesitantly. "Don't you want to go and find someone else to spend the night with?"

"No, and it wouldn't be boring. I like being able to kiss and cuddle you just as much as I like having sex with you. Well, nearly as much. I still like it a lot."

Alanna gave him a small smile. "Well, I am getting fairly sleepy now. Like you said, it's late."

"That's fine," he said, getting up off the bed and heading for the door. "I won't bother you any more about it."

"No, Jonathan, wait," she said. She stood too, pulling out a nightshirt from under her pillow. "I meant I'd come back through with you."

He turned, giving her a small smile. "Really?"

"Really," she said, and began undressing.

"There's no need to come through," he said. "I'd rather sleep in your bed for once. I just noticed now that it smells like you, and I like it."

She blushed and gave an embarrassed giggle, and he stripped his shirt off, climbing into her bed in his breeches.

"I wouldn't actually have ordered you to sleep with me," he said as he watched her pull her nightshirt on. "I'd have been too afraid that you actually would, and then you'd end up hating me forever."

She blew out the candle, climbed in beside him, and let him curl himself around her. "I know," she said simply into the darkness.

"Alanna?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," came the sleepy reply. "Everything is perfect."


	5. Four More Years

"Put me down now!" she shrieked, small legs kicking in the air.

The boy ignored her, biting his lip as he used his Gift to lift her higher in the air.

She screamed as she felt herself lifted higher still. "I said put me down!" She struggled in the air, fighting although she couldn't see anything to actually fight. "I mean it!" came her infuriated shout. "Put me down right now!"

"Quiet," he said, standing still on the edge of the bank. "You'll make me lose my concentration and then you'll fall."

Tears of panic and fright were rolling down her cheeks now. "Stop it! I said you weren't allowed to use your Gift on me. I don't like it."

"Don't be silly. How am I supposed to become the greatest sorcerer that Tortall has ever seen if I can't practice?"

"Go and find something else to practice on!" She wiped her eyes along the sleeve of her dress. "I want to come down."

He finally seemed to notice her panicked sobs. "Fine, I'll stop. Just calm down."

Her small legs kicked out again. "I'm not calming down! I told you I didn't want you doing your magic anywhere near me, and now you trick me into this just so you can practice!"

"Keep quiet, I'm letting you down." He reluctantly started to lower her towards the ground again, although he wasn't looking forward to having her within reach of him.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm concentrating," he said, annoyed. "Just have some patience."

"I want to come down, hurry up!"

His own patience gone, he let her fall a few feet before stopping her again. The little girl let out a terrified scream and her sobs became wails. Feeling a twinge of guilt, he lowered her quickly and smoothly the rest of the way to the ground.

"I told you not to!" she shouted the second her feet touched the earth in front of him. "I said not to use your Gift on me, and you did."

He took a cautious step towards her. "I was just –"

She stomped hard on his foot. He retaliated by seizing one of her coppery braids and yanking on it. She yelped and shoved him roughly down the bank.

"What's goin' on here?" asked a voice. "That screamin' was enough to curdle me blood, it was."

"Coram!" she ran to him and clung to his breeches. "Thom was using his Gift on me."

He pulled out his handkerchief and knelt down in front of her, carefully wiping the tears from her eyes. "Blow," he ordered, holding it to her nose. She blew. "There ye go, that's better," he said as she calmed down. "Now, what's been goin' on?"

"Thom magicked me and lifted me up in the air and wouldn't put me down." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Tell him off."

"Coram, I'm bleeding." Thom had climbed back up the bank and was holding out his arm.

"Don't be a baby," she said. "It's just a little scratch."

"You're the one that was crying," he retorted angrily.

"I was not!"

Coram grabbed a hold of both of them and forced them to face each other. "Both of ye apologise."

"I'm not apologising!" she protested, glaring at her twin. "_He _started it."

"Well _she _just pushed me off the cliff."

Her only answer was to poke her tongue out.

"Thom, apologise," ordered the exasperated Coram. "Or I'll ban ye from visitin' Maude for a week."

Thom frowned, sulking. "Sorry Alanna," he muttered.

"What for?" prompted Coram.

"For using my Gift on you after you said not to."

Coram looked to the girl. "Alanna?"

She gave a small huff. "Thank you for apologising," she replied in the most dignified voice she could manage.

"_Alanna_." Coram's voice had a definite warning tone to it.

She glared rebelliously at her twin. "I'm sorry your stupid scratch isn't a hundred times larger!"

Coram's grip tightened on her shoulder. "If you can't apologise properly, you won't be coming hunting tomorrow."

She crossed her arms and thought about it. "Sorry," she said finally, in her most irritated and unrepentant tone of voice.

Thom smirked at her, satisfied. Coram sighed, knowing that was the best apology he would get out of the stubborn child. He began towing them back in the direction of the village. "Just four more years," he told them both. "Four more years of puttin' up with the two of ye, and then ye'll both be gone an' causin' trouble somewhere else far away fer someone else to fix. Ye'll be someone else's problem, an' I'll have peace and quiet."

He didn't know how wrong he was.


	6. Intoxicated

Alanna is 16.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oi! What're ye think yer doin'?" bellowed George from across the noisy room. He elbowed his way through his drunken, boisterous Court until he reached the table where the squire was wobbling dangerously. "What're ye doin'?" he repeated.

She turned around and almost fell right off the table. "Hello George."

"Get down off there," he told her. "Ye'll be hurtin' yerself."

"But I'm dancing."

"Ye're drunk. Why are ye on the table?"

She grinned widely at him. "Nellie shuggeshted it." George glanced around the table, and saw Laughing Nell on the other side, her eyes twinkling. "I'm taller than you, George," Alanna was saying from the table. "Look how tall I am, I'm even taller than Raoul. Hey George, your head only comes up to my knee. Ishn't that funny? It's a good thing I'm wearing breeches, because if I was in skirts and you were sitting down, you'd be able to see right up them."

"'E's a funny little thing," said Nell, coming around to George's side. "Been givin' me a right good laugh. I reckon we should get 'im drunk more often." George gave her a distant smile, his mind focused instead on trying to get rid of the image Alanna had put inside it.

"Get yerself off there," he told her again. "Ye'll be hurtin' yerself, an' how'm I goin' t' explain that?" He sighed and rubbed his head. "How many has he had?" he asked Nell.

She shrugged. "'Ow would I know? I'm not 'is nanny. Lad's old enough t' be lookin' out fer 'imself."

A loud crash sounded from beside them, and they both turned to see Alanna lying on the table. "I'm down," she told him. "You'd better be shatishfied. George, I can't talk properly."

"Ye're drunk." He swung her legs over the side and helped sit her up.

"Why is the room spinning?"

"Like I said, ye're drunk."

"Is the whole Dancing Dove spinning?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I think I'll have another drink first."

"It looks like you've had more'n enough already." He turned to Nell. "Keep an eye on him fer a moment, will ye?" He squinted looking around the room to see what had happened to Alanna's friends. The tipsy Prince was the first he spotted, involved in a game of dice and apparently losing. Gary was in the midst of an enthusiastic debate with Scholar, and Raoul appeared to be helping Marek drown his sorrows.

"If ye're hot, then take yer shirt off," he heard Nell say behind him. "It's what some of the other men are doin'."

"I can't," his idiot young friend replied as he turned around. "I'm actually a girl, but nobody's shupposhed to know about it."

"He's even drunker than I thought. I should've kept a better eye on what he was drinkin'." George told Laughing Nell.

"I think 'e's adorable," she replied with a grin.

"I'm not a dorable, I'm a girl." She hiccupped. "See? My breashts are right here." She pointed to her chest. "They're not as big as Nellie's though." She leaned over and whispered loudly. "But don't tell anyone. It'sh shupposhed to be a secret."

"Ye're an embarrassment," George told her as Nell laughed. He hoped Nell was thinking Alanna's words were simply drunken silliness. "Ye should've seen 'im the last time 'e was this drunk. 'E told us all that 'e wanted to be one of them big beasts with the long necks when 'e grew up, because then 'e'd be taller."

"A giraffe," Alanna supplied helpfully. She frowned at him. "But you're lying. I've never been thish drunk before and I never said I wanted to be a giraffe. You're jusht making that up so Nellie will think I'm a drunken idiot."

Nell was laughing, and George was relieved as his Sight showed him that she believed him and not Alanna.

"You're not an idiot," Nell told the squire as one of her flower girls came to draw her away. "But you're definitely sloshed."

"Shloshed," Alanna repeated to George. "Ishn't that a funny word? Shloshedshloshedsloshed-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash and a roar. George turned and stood on a chair to look over the gathering crowd. He swore as he realised that Raoul was one of the two men caught up in a brawl.

"Stay here," he told her. "Don't go anywhere." He was gone before she could reply, weaving his way back through the crowd to the two brawling men.

"Enough!" he ordered. "You two, break it up now." Reluctantly, the other man obeyed his King and dropped the fist he was about to punch Raoul with. George strode forward and grabbed Raoul's arm, pulling him to his feet and dragging the large young man back to where Jon and Gary were waiting, wide-eyed. Gary was holding his cousin's arm, but George suspected it was more to hold him upright than to prevent him from joining in the fight.

"What was that all about?" asked Gary.

Raoul glared at him. "We just took a disliking to each other, that's all," he muttered.

Gary's eyebrows shot up. George certainly understood his surprise – Raoul was usually one of the most easygoing men he had ever met. He pointed to Raoul behind his back and made a drinking motion with his hand. Gary nodded and then indicated Jon with his head and rolled his eyes. George grinned and raised his eyebrows at Gary.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I only had a few drinks. I was mostly just talking with Scholar. Where's Alan?"

"Sittin' down over there. He's so drunk, he's having trouble stayin' the right way up. An' before that, he was tryin' t' dance on the table."  
"Really?" asked Gary, delighted. "I'm never going to let him hear the end of this." He looked at Jon and Raoul. "I suppose I should get them back up to the palace before it gets any later."

"Or before they cause any more trouble," added George with a grin. "I'll go and get Alan."

He made his way back to where he left her, and froze. She was nowhere in sight, but there was another empty tankard by where she'd been sitting. Swearing, he stood on a bench and looked around the room again, scanning it for any bright flashes of red hair. He couldn't see her anywhere, and decided to check the privies out the back. Luckily he'd made the right choice, because he spotted the small, redheaded squire being led up the back staircase by one of the flower girls.

"Alan, there ye are," he said. "I've been lookin' for ye all over."

Both girls stopped and turned. "George!" said Alanna, and went to take a step back down to him. He hurried up the stairs to her instead so that she didn't fall down them.

"Where're ye goin'?" he asked. "The others are all ready to go back."

"Upstairs," she said. "She asked me to go with her."

George bit back a grin. "You want to have sex with her?"

She blinked at him, wobbling unsteadily on her feet. "No. Why would I want to have sex with a woman?"

"Well, it's what she was expecting if you agreed to come upstairs with her."

"I wouldn't even want to kiss a woman. I like it when you kiss me, George. I pretend I don't but I've actually decided that I do."

George clamped a hand over the mouth that he so badly wanted to kiss right now and forced a smile for the flower girl. She was staring at both of them open-mouthed. "He's drunk," he said by way of both explanation and apology. "'He doesn't know what he's sayin'."

"Majesty, I didn't know you liked men," she said, still surprised. "Isn't it true that you like to tumble with us flower girls then?"

He gave her a grin. "No, that's very true. No need to look so disappointed. I couldn't possibly take a man into my arms when there are such pretty lasses all around me. " He winked and then gestured to Alanna. "Don't mind him, he always gets like this when he drinks. I figure it's better than him bein' one of those sad drunks, ye know? Always sobbin' into their tankards."

She nodded, and caught the coin he flipped to her. Taking the hint, she went back down the stairs in search of more potential customers and left them alone.

"That was a close call," he murmured in her ear. "Imagine what would've happened if you'd let her get as far as undressin' you." She hiccupped and slumped against him. "How much more did ye end up drinkin', anyway? I'm surprised ye can still walk." He began to help her down the stairs. "Come on, the others are waitin' for ye. Although how ye're goin' t' get yerself all the way back t' the palace on those wobbly pins I have no idea. An' His Highness is in no state t' be puttin' ye t' bed. What if Gary an' Raoul are tryin' t' be helpful an' end up undressin' ye?" He sighed. "For such a little lass, ye sure do know how to cause trouble. Maybe ye should be stayin' here."

She twisted around and managed to look up at him. "You're only shaying that because you want to have shex with me."

He blinked. "That's got nothin' t' do with it. I wouldn't take advantage of a woman so drunk she can't even talk properly." He helped her down the final step, and he could see Raoul and Gary waiting by the main door, supporting Jonathan between them. "But ye have no idea how badly I want to kiss ye right now," he whispered into her ear. "Ye're so drunk, ye wouldn't even remember it in the mornin'."

She hiccupped again, vomited all over both of them, and then passed out in his arms.

George wrinkled his nose. "That better not have had anythin' t' do with me wantin' t' kiss ye," he muttered. He looked back over towards the door to see Gary laughing and Raoul looking disgusted. He signaled to them to go, and indicated that he would take Alanna upstairs. Gary waved as they steered Jonathan out of the door, and George scooped Alanna into his arms and headed back up the stairs.

"Ye know the most infuriatin' thing?" he asked the small unconscious figure. He walked slowly through the hallways, careful not to bump her head. "I'm not overly disgusted, an' I've already forgiven ye." It was only a few moments before he was kicking the door to his bedroom shut behind them. "Ye're a smart lass," he told her, laying her gently on his bed. "Of all the men in Corus ye could possibly go pukin' all over, ye had to pick the one that was hopelessly in love with ye."


	7. Morning

It took Alanna several moments after opening her eyes to realise that she was looking at Jonathan's bedroom, and not her own. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her back, and his arm was draped over her middle. Of course, warriors weren't supposed to be cuddly or anything like that, but…it did feel quite nice. She wouldn't mind waking up in his bed again tomorrow; in fact, she'd like it quite a bit. That didn't solve the problem of what to do now though. The snoring in her ear made it obvious that he was still fast asleep, but what would happen when he woke up? She should really be getting up and doing her usual morning exercises now, but it was so tempting to stay. What would he think when he woke to find her gone? Worse, what would he think if he woke to find her there? Perhaps he only did _those things _with her because it was her birthday. If he regretted it, she didn't want to see it written on his face just yet.

Her mind made up, she carefully picked up his arm and placed it on his own body so that she could carefully slip out of the bed. Being bare in daylight in a room that wasn't hers made her nervous; all the more incentive to grab her nightshirt and scurry back to her own rooms.

"Alanna." Jonathan's voice broke the silence just as she reached the doorway.

She turned, clutching the nightshirt in front of her. "I have to do my exercises," she said defensively. "I don't want to get rusty."

She wasn't sure if it was disappointment or regret she saw on his face. He looked at her for a long moment; both of them too afraid to move, let alone speak. It was Jonathan that broke the silence first.

"I'll see you at breakfast then."

Her face fell, she knew it did. "Yes," she said, and shut the door before he could notice that her eyes had watered a little too.

………………………….

"Alan?" She heard him knocking on their connecting door. "Are you in there?"

"I'm in the bath," she called. At least she had an honest reason to avoid talking to him.

"I thought you might've come back here before breakfast," said his voice right behind her.

Alanna jolted upright, sending water sloshing all over the place. "I said I was in the bath!" she protested shrilly.

"I've already seen everything," he pointed out. "In detail."

Alanna tucked her knees up to her chin anyway. "Well, it's different now."

"Why? And why did you leave this morning, were you avoiding me? Don't you want to make love again?"

"You mean that you do want to um, _you know_, kiss me and, and _you know _again?"

"Of course!" He stared at her, looking both puzzled and amused. "I wouldn't just _use _you for a night. You're my friend, and you'd probably run me through with Lightning. So, why did you leave this morning?"

"I told you, I was doing my exercises, just like I do every morning."

"Oh." Jon blinked and then flashed her a smile, one of his dazzling smiles that made her insides feel strange. "That's good then, I'm glad we got that cleared up. I'll see you at breakfast." He leaned in and kissed her before he left, leaving Alanna grinning as she relaxed back in the tub again.

…………………………

"Morning, Alan."

"Sleep well?" Gary and Raoul burst out laughing. Alanna looked from them to Jonathan – as soon as he caught her eye he looked away and fixed a proud smirk on his face. She felt like dumping a pitcher of milk on him to wipe it off.

_Gary heard Jon with a woman last night as he walked back to his rooms._ Faithful rubbed against her legs.

"Couldn't you have told me that before it happened?" she muttered. He just twitched his tail and then started washing himself.

"So Jon, who's your latest lady?" asked Raoul.

Gary leaned forward and smoothed his moustache. "Is she pretty?"

"I'm not telling you who she is," answered Jon. "And I don't know what you two would think of her, but _I _think she's pretty."

"Is she ugly? Is that why you won't tell us who she is?"

"No, she's not ugly! She's just…shy."

"_Shy?"_

"You're not telling us because she's _shy_?"

Jon nodded, and Gary and Raoul turned to Alanna.

"So you know who she is?"

Alanna sighed. "No."

"But you were right there."

Alanna choked on the water she was drinking and Raoul pounded her cheerfully on the back. "I was in my room," she protested.

"You certain you didn't catch even a glimpse of her?"

She crossed her arms defensively. "I'm sure!"

"Why are you blushing?" All three of them peered at her face.

"I'm not blushing, why would I be blushing?"

"He could hear us through the wall," supplied Jonathan. "Gave me a thorough telling off for it this morning."

Gary eyed Alanna. "Well, did you hear anything useful? Names or anything?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "Just Jon grunting like a _pig _and I hardly had any sleep." She stood up and took a piece of bread and an apple.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm eating my breakfast somewhere peaceful and quiet," she told them, and walked out of the room.

…………………..

Jon almost jumped out of his seat when he looked up to see Myles watching him thoughtfully.


End file.
